


With that Whipped Cream on Top

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gallavich, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Mickey is 19, Non canon compliant, Probably ooc, mickey is afraid of thunderstorms, two seconds of smut, vauge mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is not afraid of thunderstorms. (He's also never had hot chocolate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With that Whipped Cream on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I've finally contributed to the Shameless fandom!!(:   
> Brief mentions of canon abuse, so proceed with caution.   
> This is basically an adorable drabble-y headcanon, so enjoy.   
> (Oh and I typed this on my phone and quickly edited so all mistakes are mine)   
> xx  
> T

He's not afraid of thunderstorms. He's afraid of a lot of things, his father, Ian leaving, people finding out, but he is not afraid of thunderstorms. They just make him uneasy. Probably because that was one of the simplest things that would set his father off. Even though he's not the same 8 year old kid who has to jump out windows to get away from his dad, he still associates thunderstorms with beatings. 

It's been prearranged that he's meeting Ian at his house. Fiona and Steve were on a mini vacation at a hotel for the night, Lip was with Karen and Debbie and Carl were at Vee and Kev's. Liam was going to be the only one home with Ian, so Ian had invited him over the last time they had messed around.   
When he left his house, it was just gray, but he can hear random cracks of thunder and a block away from the Gallaghers it starts raining. Down pouring in fact. When Ian drags his slow ass to the door, mickeys soggy and annoyed.   
"Could ya walk any fuckin slower Gallagher?" He snaps, pushing past the taller boy into the dry house. He stops on the rug, because he's aware he's dripping all over it.   
"Well hello to you too." Ian deadpans, scooting around Mickey so he's standing directly In front of him.  
"Little wet there?"   
"Ha ha ha." Mickey says, flipping Ian off.   
"Hey hey hey, relax there tough guy."   
Mickey glares and Ian laughs,  
"Strip."   
"What?"  
"You're not tracking water all through my house. Now strip."   
Mickey bites his lip,   
"Where's the little shit?"   
"Liam? In the kitchen, eating dinner. We were gonna wait for you but-" He trails off.  
Mickey doesn't even know what time it is, but he's sure it's past dinner time, especially for a kid.   
"Sorry I-"   
"No its not you. You never said you'd be here at a certain time, not that I was waiting for you I just-" Ian cuts himself off and rubs his hair, "Strip and go take a hot shower, you're probably freezing. And I'll wash your clothes for you." 

Mickey nods, even though he's thinking this is sickly domestic, _too gay _for him, strips, trying to ignore Ian's lustful gaze and runs up the stairs buck naked._  
The water pressure isn't very good, but it's better than his shower at home and he doesn't have to worry about someone strangling him over using all of the hot water, and he was quite cold, so he takes his time under the hot spray.  
When he's done, he wraps a clean towel around his waist and paces for a couple minutes before he heads downstairs. He feels ridiculously embarrassed even though it's only Ian and he has literally seen Mickey spread open on his cock so seeing him shirtless is nothing._

___Mickey heads down the stairs, and nearly runs into Ian. He's carrying a bowl full of Scooby Doo shaped macaroni and a mug full of something hot and topped with white creamy stuff. (He's aware of how bad that sounds.)_  
"Hey crabby. How was the shower?"   
"Good thanks." Mickey says quietly.   
Ian smiles and sets the dishes at the table, gesturing to it.  
"For you."   
"Scooby Doo macaroni? Really?"   
"Shut up! It's good."   
"You're a fuckin nerd."   
Ian swats at his butt and Mickey jumps  
"You expect me to sit here naked or?"   
"I do like you better like that. Makes you easier to tolerate." 

__Mickey flips him off and crosses his arms over his nipples because it's cold in here.  
Ian smirks and hands him a pile of clothes from on top of the dryer. They're clearly his and Mickey doesn't know how to feel about that. He drops the towel, and maintaining eye contact with Ian he pulls on the too long but slightly too tight in the thigh sweatpants and ratty tshirt. He feels weird wearing Ian's clothes and he feels blinded by the ridiculous grin on Ian's face. _ _

___"Shut up." He grumbles._  
"Sit down and eat your food before It gets cold."   
He sits down, and digs into his food, not touching his mug. It's not coffee and he's not exactly sure what it is and he sure as hell isn't going to ask.  
"How is it?" Ian asks at the same time a loud crack of thunder vibrates the house. Mickey jumps and Ians eyebrows furrow in confusion, but before he can ask.   
"I'm fine. 'S fine."   
"Don't tell me you don't like hot chocolate?"   
"What?"   
"Hot chocolate?" 

___Mickey still looks dumbfounded and Ians mouth drops,_  
"You've never had fucking hot chocolate?!"   
With Terry being his caretaker he was lucky if he ate once a day. They didn't get luxuries. And hot chocolate was definitely a luxury. A luxury even the Gallaghers got.  
His face heats up and he shakes his head.   
"You're gonna love it! Now drink it before it gets cold."   
Mickey takes takes a sip and Ian keeps babbling. "I really like it. Especially during thunderstorms. Calms me down." 

__Mickey is about to make a smart remark when a loud crash of thunder sends a shudder through the house and the lights flicker, one, two, three times until they're out. Liam starts screaming and Ian rushes to get him out of the play pen in the living room. Mickey is not cowering, he does not cower, but he does hunch his shoulders to make himself smaller.  
He's not an idiot, he's fucking 19 years old and he knows his father isn't here, his father doesn't know, but he can't stop the shaking in his bones and the twisting in his gut. He tightens his grip on the mug and drinks some more of the hot chocolate. It tastes good and makes him feel warm and he reminds himself to make it known to Ian that whether they're fucking or not if he tells anyone Mickey ate Scooby Doo macaroni or drank hot chocolate he will kick his skinny ginger ass._ _

___Ian comes back in, holding Liam and reaching a hand out for Mickey.  
"It's okay." He says soothingly. Mickey doesn't know if he's talking to him or the baby but he gets up and grabs Ian's hand, letting him lead him up the stairs.   
He's not trying to smack his head or anything, he's not been here enough to know his way in the dark. Rain pounds and he can hear the starting of hail and he grips Ian's hand tighter, without realizing it. They're at the top of the stairs, and Mickey's still holding onto Ian's hand even though they've stopped. _

___"Okay, you can go in my room and I'll be there In a minute."_  
Mickey bites his lip, "Um, you have any smokes? Could really use a fucking cigarette. "  
"Yeah, in my nightstand drawer. I'll be back." Ian says gently, even though he's not pulling his hand back. Mickey waits a few more seconds before pulling back and heading to Ian's room.   
He finds the cigarettes and a lighter, and curls in the corner of Ian's bed, as far away from the window as possible. The storm is raging outside and his mind is a whirl of pain and punches and yelling and blood, and broken ribs that took forever to properly heal. 

___He can't hear ian over the storm and that makes him nervous. He doesnt know why._  
He's on his third cigarette when Ian finally comes in. Mickey's heart beats beats a little faster and Ian shuts the door and leans on the bed next to him.  
"Hey, how's it going?"   
"It's going." Mickey says lamely. Ian says nothing about how he's bunched in the corner, pillows piled behind his back, just molds himself to the side of him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.   
"Want me to blow you or something? Distract you."   
Lightening flashes and Mickey jumps. He doubts he could get hard right now, even though he always is for ian. Because of ian.   
"Nah." He shakes his head. 

___Ian says nothing, just holds him tighter, kisses his head. Mickey wants to pull away, because it's shit like this that's gonna get him killed. That's going to get him in too deep. He could fall in love for this. With this._  
"I'm not afraid of the stupid storm." He starts, passing the cigarette to Ian. Ian takes a drag and blows it out slowly. He's listening. "It's what would happen during the storms." He whispers.   
"You don't have to tell me."   
He wants to say, I will. Someday. Someday when we don't have to hide. When we're not a secret. When I'm not scared to death of loving you. Of the possibility of loving you. Fuck. He is so so fucked.   
Instead what he says is,   
"I fucking know Gallagher. Now budge over I'm tired."   
It's not until they're laying in Ian's small bed, Ian struggling to not spoon Mickey, Mickey struggling to not make him, that he remembers,   
"Oh, I can jerk you off or something." He did come over here to fuck anyways. That seems like forever ago.   
He feels ian shake his head,   
"Nah I'm good."   
Mickey moves to protest but Ian shakes his head again, "Really. Get some sleep."   
"Fine firecrotch. Wake me up when the storms over and you can fuck me."   
"Goodnight Mickey." Ian says softly. 

___Ian didn't wake him up when the storm was over and he wakes up to light streaming in the window. The house is strangely quiet and when he stretches Ian isn't there. He rolls out of bed, pees, washes his hands and then brushes his teeth with his finger, heading downstairs._  
Ian is in the kitchen in a pair of boxers, making what looks to be eggs and pancakes, Liam in his highchair.  
"Morning." He grunts.   
"Oh hey! I'm making pancakes and eggs. Hope you like scrambled."   
Mickey nods, sitting at the counter.   
"Want some coffee?" Ian asks, handing him a mug.  
"Um, do you have any more of that hot chocolate?"   
Mickey regrets asking as soon as he sees the smart ass smirk on Ian's face. "You're adorable."   
"You're a fucking dick."  
"You want whipped cream on top?" Ian teases.   
"I will fucking leave." Mickey threatens. "No you won't. You like me too much."   
"I have no idea why." He mumbles, and oh shit he did not mean to say that out loud.   
Ian beams, cheeks flaming and puts the mug in the microwave.   
"One hot chocolate for Mickey Milkovich coming up."   
"I hate you."   
"No you don't, you like me you really really like me."   
"Finish breakfast before you burn it dumbass."   
"Yes your highness. Did you want your hot chocolate before or after burn breakfast?"   
Mickey throws a handful of Liam's Cheerios at him. 


End file.
